


Just Us Three

by MissHarper



Category: Reylux - Fandom, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, PWP, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHarper/pseuds/MissHarper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long night of passion, Hux and Kylo make Rey the single focus of their attentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Us Three

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fiction - just a short drabble - please be gentle.

Hux slowly dragged his fingers over her collarbone and then lower between her firm, small breasts. Her dusky rose-colored nipples were hardened from the cool air in Kylo’s room. He had always been a patient man and the patience he showed now was no different; he finally had them both where he wanted them.

Rey sat upon Kylo’s lap, the larger man holding her naked body flush to his own, her slight form pressed against his large, muscled one. Hux continued trailing his long dexterous fingers over her breast bone and down her abdomen, leading to the soft tuft of curls at the apex of her thighs. He gently brushed through those as well, fascinated with the mere act of simply touching her. He had dreamed of having her naked before him so many times – he dreamed of Kylo in the same way but never did he think that the dream would come true and both of them would be here, before him, naked and utterly captivated by him. The night they had shared had been incredible, filled with passion, and it wasn’t over yet.

Rey’s breathing quickened as Hux continued touching her, moving his fingertips over her long legs while Kylo, who had been content to simply sit still, his hands only holding her hips until now, decided he wanted to touch her has well. His large hands raised and moved to cup her breasts from behind, holding them reverently, fingertips moving to slowly massage and twist her sensitive nipples. 

She gasped at the shock of pleasure it sent straight to her core. Her head fell back as she arched her back, pressing her breasts more firmly into Kylo’s hands. Hux, never one to be outdone, gently spread her legs and began brushing his fingers through her moistened curls. She was wet, so wet. Hux smiled to himself as his fingers deftly began to rub at that sensitive bud, eliciting a gasp and a moan from Rey, which only caused him to smile wider and seem more intent to continue rubbing there. She rocked her hips upward into his hand. He then slipped first one, then another finger deep inside her dripping core and she moaned deeply at the pleasure of being filled.

Kylo leaned down and brushed his lips over her ear, reaching to lick and nibble on the sensitive skin behind it, his hands continuing their ministrations upon her breasts. 

“Good girl,” Kylo whispered. “Just enjoy it.” 

Rey began to climb; between the mixture of Kylo’s whispered words, his caresses on her breasts, and Hux’s touch between her legs, she felt herself rising higher and higher in pleasure, her body writhing, her breath coming quicker, moaning both their names.

“Hux, please,” she muttered out. “Kylo.” 

Kylo bit down on her neck and ground his straining erection up against her lower back where she lay upon him. Hux chuckled as he sat, content to simply watch the two of them, though his skilled fingers kept moving on Rey’s slickened core. They were both so beautiful; she so small and golden, bracketed by Kylo’s large, pale body. Hux was not immune as Rey began to grow closer and closer to her orgasm – he was hard as a rock and dripping but it was his intent in this to do nothing but focus on Rey and her pleasure, just as Kylo was doing the same.

Rey was gasping out now, muttering and moaning. She was nearly there and her hips were rolling and bucking. The pleasure in her body reached a crescendo and she cried out:

“Hux. Kylo. Yes! Yes!” as she arrived at her intense orgasm.

Her body went slack then in Kylo’s arms. Kylo moved his hand from one of Rey’s breasts and Hux crawled up beside them to nestle his head there. Kylo rested his hand on Hux’s shoulder, drawing him closer. Rey stroked his hair gently as Kylo murmured to them both.

“Sleep now; it’s been a long night.”

And sleep they did; the three of them, safe in each other’s embrace.


End file.
